Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO Fourth Sequel
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Kali ini EXO menjadi bintang tamu sebuah variety show. Bagaimana kisahnya? *makin gaje summary-nya*


**Title: Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO**

Cast: Author dan member EXO

Rated: K+

Summary: Dorm EXO jadi gaduh karena author yang keponya gak puas-puas. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

Disclamer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka dan diri sendiri. Tambahan khusus EXO milik SM Etertainment. Sedangkan alur cerita milik AUTHOR

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, dll

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Sutradara: 1, 2, 3, action!  
PROK PROK PROK ROK  
A: OK semua, ketemu lagi dengan author yang abnormal sedunia…  
?: Setuju banget!  
A: Serah lu dah, rese banget! Kita hari ini kedatangan bintang tamu lagi, yang pernah datang ke variety show saya sebelumnya yang tak lain adalah EXO, boyband paling nyebelin sedunia!  
PROK PROK PROK PROK  
Luhan: Ye elah, malah tepuk tangan!  
Kris: Jangan-jangan sekongkolan nih sama si author.  
A: OK, hari ini tentu saja kita akan membacakan pertanyaan.. Karena dari readers hanya ada 6, maka 6 lagi saya tambahin! Oh ya, ada satu temen gue juga kagak tau mau ngomong nanya apa. Jadi gue bikinin pertanyaan dia khusus soal TaoRis.  
Sehun: Mampus gue!  
A: Diem lu, setan! Lu kan yang rasukin gue pas di sekolah?!  
Tao: Eh, kerasukan? Beneran? (Meluk Kris)  
A: Kagak percaya ya udah, untung iman gue kuat sehingga tu setan kagak betah lama-lama dalam tubuh gue! Terima kasih, Ya Allah!  
Suho: Jadi nanya kagak si lu?  
A: Jadi dong… Curhat dulu kagak apa-apa kan? Acara gue juga.  
Lay: Iye iye, cepetan! Bete tau di sini terus!  
A: Pertanyaan pertama!

1. Lagu yang dinyanyikan saat promosi PC keluaran Samsung itu lagu untuk comeback nanti atau hanya untuk promosi saat itu?

Sehun: Itu untuk….  
EXO-K –Sehun: Diem lu, evil magnae! Mulut lu tu ember!  
Sehun: Huweee….. Luhan hyung…. (Meluk Luhan)  
A: Jadi, yang benar?  
Suho: Itu sebenarnya untuk…  
EXO-K +Lay –HunHo: Diem leader pervert! Lu ngomong bisa berabe urusannya!  
Suho: Woy! Yang di leader siapa?!  
Kris: Gue.  
Suho: Sudah, lu aja gih. Rese banget sih lu pada.  
Kris: Jadi yang bener untuk…  
EXO-M –Kris: Jangan di jawab!  
Kris: Napa sih?  
EXO-M –Kris: Yang jadi model iklan siapa?  
Kris: EXO-K.  
Luhan: Tuh tau. Jadi biarin aja mereka.  
A: Woy! Jadi mana yang bener?! Kasih bocoran dikit napa sama gue!  
Chen: Rahasia deh pokoknya.  
A: Nyerah gue. Pertanyaan kedua.

2. Moment SuLay couple kapan diperlihatkan ke publik?

Lay: Kan sudah?  
A: Kapan?  
Lay: Pas ultah gue, pas konferensi pers…  
A: Konferensi pers apa?  
Lay: Lupa gue. Kayaknya buat SM Town kalo kagak salah.  
A: SM pelit amat sih soal official couple! Nyebelin.  
Suho: Apa lu bilang? Bisa-bisa lu dituntut lo.  
A: Mereka mungkin yang bakalan dituntut.  
Suho: Kok SM?  
A: Ada aja deh.. Cara gue…  
Lay: Yang lain, cepat. Gue kagak betah di sini.  
A: Pertanyaan ketiga.

3. Real yang mana? KrisTao, KRAY, atau KrisYeol?

EXO –KrisTao: KrisTao!  
Kris: Kok gitu? Kan pertanyaan lebih ke gue napa lu pada yang jawab?  
Lay: Ogah sama leader narsis gini!  
Chanyeol: Jadi uke dia ogah banget!  
A: Jadi?  
Luhan: KrisTao lah… Cepetan yang lain.. Gerah gue.  
A: Ni, pake kipas gue.  
Luhan: Ogah! Ada bau parfum aneh di situ!  
A: Tau amat lu kalo temen gue ada nyemprotin parfum ke kipas gue.  
Luhan: Bapak lu aja dah tau. Ya gue pasti udah tau dong…  
A: Lu sapa gue? Pembantu? Di gaji berapa lu? Kerjanya bener kagak? Bisa masak ga? Lajang kan? Sudah pernah kerja di tempat lain?  
Luhan: Sompret lu! Cepetan!  
A: OK, pertanyaan keempat

4. Yang paling deket sama sunbae siapa?

EXO –KaiDO: Si Kai noh!  
Kai: Kok gue?  
D.O: Ya iyalah, Taemin tu apaan?! (Muka jutek)  
Kai: Aduh, chagi… Jangan ngambek gitu dong..  
A: Kyaaaaa….. KaiDO moment…. Udah tadi ChenMin moment, sekarang KaiDO…  
Chen: Kapan kami?  
A: Di sekolah tadi apaan si Xiumin meluk lo?  
Xiumin: Yeee…. Itu mah temen lu yang lu panggil Xiumin ama Chen…. Bukannya kitaaaa….. Ngerti?  
A: Ngerti, bu!  
Baekhyun: OK, pertanyaan lain…

5. Paling banyak selingkuhannya siapa?

EXO –Kai: Si Kkamjong!  
Kai: Gue lagi? Napa sih lu pada?  
D.O: Eh, item! Udah gue, Sehun, Luhan hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Tao, Xiumin hyung, Lay hyung, Suho hyung, semua aja sekalian! Tambahin juga tuh si maknae SHINee!  
A: Wuoo…. Uke balas dendam sama seme!  
Xiumin: Ada popcorn kagak?  
A: Maaf, ini bukan acara Show_imah yang ada pelayannya. Satu lagi, mikirin makanan mulu! Seme lu kapan lu pikirin?  
Xiumin: Dasar author stress.  
A: OK, pertanyaan keenam!

6. Couple di EXO-K itu SuDO, SeKai, dan BaekYeol. Kalau di EXO-M itu KRAY, XiuLu, LayLu. Benar atau salah?

EXO: Salah!  
A: Kok gitu? Emang iya kan? Biar bagi rata.  
Baekhyun: Apaan tuh si Chanyeol jadi uke? Seme dong!  
Tao: Terus, aku sama siapa?  
Chen: Gue juga!  
A: Sering kagak sekarang moment lu pada sama pasangan masing-masing? Kagak kan? Jadi, kagak usah protes.  
D.O: Terserah deh. Gue pasrah aja.  
Luhan: D.O-ah, sejak kapan kau memakai bahasa itu?  
D.O: Semenjak melihat video 'Itu'!  
Kai: Tapi kan aku ga selingkuh…  
D.O: Masa bodo! Pertanyaan lain!  
A: Sekarang saatnya pertanyaan dari fans. Nih, bue belum cek sama sekali. Soalnya surat.  
Kris: Gue kira fansnya yang ke sini lagi.  
A: Oh, nyari yang namanya Cho Kyumin itu?  
Kris: Inget aja lu. Udah, mana pertanyaannya?  
A: Bentar, bentar… Wonhae… Sini lu!  
Wonhae: Apa, nyonya?  
Xiumin: Katanya kagak ada pelayan ternyata ada. Bo'ong lu!  
A: Lo cari terus ambil 6 surat di meja kerja gue, terus lu bawa ke sini. 1 menit musti udah ada. Kalo ga, lu gue pecat!  
Wonhae: Siap, nyonya!  
A: Nona, bego! Gue belum nikah!  
Baekhyun: Percuma… Dia dah pergi.

1 menit kemudian…

Wonhae: Ini dia suratnya nyonya!  
A: Bagus… Sekarang, enyahlah!  
Wonhae: Siap, nyonya! (Lari pergi dari studio)  
Chanyeol: Lu kasar amat sih jadi yeoja.  
A: Yang jadi yeoja kan gue. Kok elu yang sewot?  
Chen: Udah, cepetan pertanyaannya….  
A: Bentar… Mending yang mana dulu?  
Lay: Yang amplop warna kuning aja…  
D.O: Kok warna kuning?  
Lay: Mau tahu aja lu.  
A: OK, pertanyaan ketujuh.

7. Dari Kim Hana, kalian kapan comeback? Kok lama amat. Ada couple moment-nya ga di comeback nanti?

Kris: Kalo soal comeback… Kami ga tau juga.. Musti SM yang ngasih tau. Kalo couple moment, ga yakin buat yang Yaoi.  
A: Lo? Kok lo bisa tau soal Yaoi segala macem?  
Kris: Sering baca FF sih… Dasar fujoshi semua.  
A: FF gue lu baca?  
Kris: Bah! Eneg bacanya!  
A: Awas aja lu, kagak bakalan lu gue jadiin cast lagi!  
Chen: Udah… Jangan ngomongin FF! Pertanyaannya aja langsung. Biar gue bisa pulang.  
A: Kalo lo pada kagak banyak ngomong pasti lu pada cepet pulang.  
Suho: Kalo ga gitu kayak gimana kita mau jawab?  
A: Serah lu deh, kagak di kelas, kagak di sini, menderita terus gue.  
Chanyeol: Pertanyaan kedelapan.

8. Dari Park Youngrin, apa alasan TaoRis moment sedikit sekarang?

A: Woy, kurcaci! Kenapa lu ambil suratnya?! Duduk sono!  
Chanyeol: Dasar pelit.  
A: Jadi alasan KrisTao moment itu sedikit kenapa?  
Kris: Tanya SM aja. Gue pusing kalo pertanyaan gini.  
A: Eh, jawab!  
Lay: Jawabannya itu karena tuijjang di suruh banyakin KRAY moment dibanding KrisTao moment. Ini udah jawaban yang bener.  
Tao: Gege, beneran?  
Kris: Eh, siapa bilang begitu?  
Tao: Hiks.. Gege jahat! (Meluk Xiumin)  
Chen: Eh, napa uke gue yang di peluk?! Sana lu, hush!  
Xiumin: Biarin aja dulu. Nanti di dorm lo bisa puas.  
A: Jadi yang benar?  
Sehun: Yang dibilangin sama Lay hyung tadi itu apa? Ya itu jawabannya.  
A: Cerewet lu!  
Sehun: Huweee… Luhan hyung….. (Meluk Kai)  
Luhan: Eh! Nyebutin nama gue tapi malah meluk si Kai! Lepas gih!  
D.O: Tuh, bener kan kataku?! Banyak selingkuhanmu, Kim Jongin!  
Kai: Aduh, chagi… Jangan ngambek… Lepasin, magnae!  
Sehun: Udah pertanyaan yang lain.  
Baekhyun: Ternyata cuman pura-pura ngambeknya.  
A: OK, pertanyaan kesembilan.

9. Dari Yoon Jooyi, Kyaaaa, Kyaaaa, Kyaaa! Taoris! Kalian seperti teroris yang selalu ngeledak-ledakin hati aku tau ga? Aq suka banget sama kalian. Padahal awalnya aku lebih suka BabyTao dengan Bacon & Kris dengan happy virus. Hehehe, um..., aku pengen dong, jadi anak kalian! Boleh ga? Aku kan pengen gitu, manggil Kris Dad n' manggil BabyTao mom. Tenang, aq siap ganti marga, kok ;) *bbuing-bbuing aegyo ke TaoRis*

A: OK, silahkan di jawab.  
Kris: Jadi anak TaoRis? Emang cuman dia yang mau jadi anak TaoRis? Banyak kali… Jadi jawabannya ga bisa, tunggu anak kami lahir aja lagi.  
EXO –KrisTao + Author: MWO?! TAO HAMIL?!  
Kris: Pada ga tau ya? Payah amat lu pada.  
A: Aduh…. Rasanya gue mau pingsan dengernya….  
D.O: Ya sudah, pingsan aja sana. Jangan tanggung-tanggung.  
Suho: Sejak kapan kamu jadi agak autis begini, D.O-ah?  
D.O: Tanya aja sama si item.  
Kai: Chagi… Jangan ngambek lagi dong….  
A: Langsung ke pertanyaan kesepuluh. Sebelum gue beneran pingsan. Chanyeol, lu yang baca pertanyaannya. Gue kagak kuat.  
Chanyeol: Pertanyaan kesepuluh.

10. Dari Kwon Bojin, Ehm, aq pengen dong grepe-grape HunHan sama SuLay #plak maksudnya pengen, dong tanya-tanya sama kalian. Boleh, ya? Oke, buat SuLay, bener nggak sih, kalo Lay itu sering ditindas sama Suho? Trus Suho juga katanya demen selingkuh sama si D.O, ya? Jawab, dong...! Buat HunHan, kalian mau bikin berapa anak? Dan anaknya nanti mau dimiripin siapa? Trus kok Luhan Eonnie mau-mau aja sih, sama evil magnae macam Sehun? Thanks, jawab ya. Sekian, dari BoJinie yang cantik jelita tiada tara.

A: Nah, jawab sekarang.  
Lay: Suho gege bukan sering nindas, tapi sering 'Main kasar' sama aku!  
Suho: Ya maaf, chagi… Tapi aku mana sering selingkuh sama D.O!  
Lay: Eleh, alesan!  
Kai: Tuh, kamu sendiri juga selingkuh.  
D.O: Kan Suho hyung yang mau, bukan aku. Jadi jangan main nuduh aja lu.  
Kai: Kan aku juga ga mau sama mereka yang hyung bilang selingkuhan aku.  
D.O: Bo'ong banget. Udah, pertanyaan yang lain.  
Chanyeol: Pertanyaan kesebelas.

11. Dari Lee Minsoo, Hai! Aku suka sekali dengan Baekyeol dan SeKai! Aku pengen tahu, gimana Baekyeol waktu kencan. Termasuk pasangan yang romantis, kah? Dan SeKai kapan kalian akan memberi fanservice lagi? Aku suka Sehun yang terlihat lebih cute saat disamping Kai! Bagaimana, kalo klian benar-benar jadi couple? Luhanie, maaf tapi Sehunmu untuk Kai, ne?

A: Aduh… Satu lagi yang suka crack couple… Silahkan dijawab.  
D.O: Silahkan, kebetulan si Kai lagi naksir sama si Sehun.  
Kai: Chagi…. Kenapa kau begitu….  
Luhan: Terserah aja kalo ada yang mau SeKai. Tu fans pasti seneng kan ngeliat si Sehun tadi meluk Kai? Silahkan, silahkan…  
Sehun: Hyung…. Teganya engkau…  
Luhan: Siapa lu? Gue ga kenal.  
Sehun: Hyung….  
Baekhyun: Tentu BaekYeol pasangan romantis!  
Xiumin: Author, kasih cemilan kek. Lagi seru nih nonton drama.  
A: Kagak! Chanyeol.. Pertanyaan keduabelas.  
Chanyeol: OK, pertanyaan keduabelas.

12. Dari Kim Seohyun, Oppadeul, kapan akan berkunjung ke Indonesia lagi? SM Town kemarin, aku belum menontonnya. Padahal aku sudah bermimpi akan bertemu kalian. Tapi, karena aku harus sekolah aku, tidak bisa menontonnya. Pokoknya kalian harus tetap berjuang untuk menjadi yg terbaik, ne?! Aku akan terus mendukung kalian, meski aku belum pernah bertemu kalian. You make me want to be a better person, Oppadeul.

A: OK, udah gue bilang kalo gue belum cek suratnya. Jadi, maklumlah ada curhatan masuk.  
Kris: Jadi pertanyaannya cuman satu nih.  
Suho: Jawabannya, sama seperti yang dipikirkan sang author.  
A: Bener, tunggu SM ngasih keterangan baru EXO bisa ke Indonesia. Sekalian aja si Kim Seohyun ini dateng ke studio.  
Baekhyun: Tunggu, namanya Kim Seohyun? Kok namanya mirip nama member SNSD ya?  
A: Dasar SONE akut! Sana lu.  
Chen: Tapi lu sendiri juga suka kan sama mereka?  
A: Kata sapa? Gue cuman suka Taeyeon sama Hyoyeon.  
Baekhyun: Sama aja kali…  
A: Beda.. Gue cuman suka 2 member….  
Tao: Sekarang jam berapa?  
A: Nanya jam lagi. Emang kenapa sih?  
Tao: Aku cuman mau nanya aja… (Pasang muka imut)  
A: Kuatkan imanmu, Dhila…. Jangan sampe elo kerasukan setan lagi…  
Kris: Tao-ah… Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu…  
Tao: Kenapa sih?  
Kris: Aish… Pertanyaan selanjutnya…  
Chanyeol: Baiklah, pertanyaan ketigabelas.

13. Dari Jung Eunra, buat semua seme, tanggal, jam, dan detik keberapa kalian NC-an sama uke masing-masing?

All seme: Rahasia dong..  
A: Kasih tau dikit kek..  
Suho: Kagak boleh. Lu bisa dateng ke dorm pas kami NC-an nanti kalo kami kasih tau…  
Tao: Aku sama Kris ge biasanya seminggu sekali hari Kamis, malem jam 11, detik aku ga tau.  
Luhan: Gue ama Sehun jam 8 malem sehabis makan, biasanya hari Selasa.  
Lay: Aku setiap malem jam 2, hari Sabtu.  
Baekhyun: Setiap hari Senin, jam 12 malam.  
D.O: Setiap hari jam 9 malam.  
Xiumin: Setiap hari Minggu jam 10 pagi.  
A: Tuh, uke kalian aja ngasih tau. Uke pinter…  
Kris: Tapi anehnya mereka semua ngasih tau sambil masang poker face.  
Sehun: Muka gue tuh!  
Suho: Banyak bacot lo magnae.  
Chen: Kita boleh pulang kan?  
Chanyeol: He eh… Capek gue jadi MC dadakan gini.  
A: Enak aja main pulang-pulang. Gue ada game dulu nih…  
Kai: Mampus gue… Badan gue bakal remuk kalo ga gitu otak gue bakal konslet…  
A: Kagak usah lebay kayak gitu. Kita undi grupnya… Wonhae….  
Wonhae: Iya, nyonya?  
A: Udah gue kasih tau panggil nona! Gue belum kawin!  
Wonhae: Iya, nyonya.  
A: Bisa mati gue lama-lama. Lo ambil toples undian…  
Wonhae: Sudah!  
A: Bagus… Kalau begitu kita undi grup satu. Kalo satu orang dari satu grup jawab salah, mukanya gue dandanin pake tepung. Kalo bener, gue kasih balik cincinnya.  
Kris: Kalo salah muka gue bakalan jerawatan nih.  
Baekhyun: Eh? Cincin? Lo… Yang ngambil cincin kita orang? Pantes cincin di dorm kagak ketemu.  
Lay: Gue kira memang gue yang lupa naruh di mana cincinnya. Ternyata di ambil sama ni author.  
A: Grup satu adalah Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Kris, Suho, dan Chen. Grup dua adalah Tao, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.  
Suho: Terus game-nya apa?  
A: Jawab pertanyaan dari gue. Gue punya 6 pertanyaan. Pertanyaan keempatbelas.

14. Nama boneka panda kesayangan author siapa namanya?

Kris: Tao!  
A: Salah! (Lempar tepung ke muka Kris)  
Lay: Penny!  
A: Salah! Itu nama laptop gue nanti! (Lempar tepung ke muka Lay)  
Suho: KrisTao!  
A: Betul! Ini cincin lo.  
Suho: Kok cuman satu?  
A: Kalo lo betul lagi gue kasih lagi.  
Lay: Cepet lanjutin!  
A: OK, pertanyaan kelimabelas.

15. Berapa tahun lamanya selimut kesayangan author?

Kai: 1 tahun!  
A: Salah! (Lempar tepung ke muka Kai)  
Sehun: Hyung, tu mukanya udah putih, ga item lagi. Hahahaha….  
Kai: Diem lu, magnae.  
Chen: Sekitar 9 tahunan!  
A: Yup, betul sekali! Ini cincin lo.  
Luhan: Selimutnya ada nama kagak?  
A: Ada dong, namanya SuLay.  
Chanyeol: Tunggu dulu, kalo begini jadinya mending jawab individual di banding bikin grup!  
A: Suka-suka gue dong!  
Xiumin: Terserah deh. Pertanyaan selanjutnya.  
A: Pertanyaan keenambelas.

16. Dompet author oleh-oleh dari negara mana?

Tao: Cina!  
A: Salah! (Lempar tepung ke muka Tao)  
Sehun: Korea Selatan!  
A: Salah juga! (Lempar tepung ke muka Sehun)  
D.O: Singapura!  
A: Sama aja, salah! (Lempar tepung ke muka D.O)  
Xiumin: Thailand!  
A: Salah! (Lempar tepung ke muka Xiumin)  
Luhan: Vietnam!  
A: Bah, salah lagi! Itu mah tas author yang dari sana… (Lempar tepung ke muka Luhan)  
Kris: Jepang!  
A: Ya! Benar sekali. Ini cincinnya.  
Kris: Akhirnya aku benar…  
Suho: Ga usah lebay. Pertanyaan yang lain.  
A: Pertanyaan ketujuhbelas.

17. Apa yang lagi author incar sekarang?

Suho: Duit!  
A: Salah! Tunggu gue dah lulus sekolah baru gue mikirin itu (Lempar tepung ke muka Suho)  
Chen: Pacar!  
A: Salah besar. Belum waktunya gue pacaran (Lempar tepung ke muka Chen)  
Baekhyun: Foto gue!  
A: Salah! Narsis banget lu (Lempar tepung ke muka Baekhyun)  
Chanyeol: Video kami lagi NC-an!  
A: Memang, tapi bukan itu. Salah (Lempar tepung ke muka Chanyeol)  
Tao: Boneka Alpaca!  
A: Kyaaa…. Panda pintar. Ini cincin kamu.  
Lay: Selanjutnya…  
A: Pertanyaan kedelapanbelas.

18. Tadi malam author tidur jam berapa?

Sehun: Jam 9!  
A: Salah! (Lempar tepung ke muka Sehun)  
Luhan: Jam 11!  
A: Sama aja! (Lempar tepung ke muka Luhan)  
Lay: Jam setengah 1!  
A: Yup! Benar… Ini cincin lo. Pertanyaan kesembilanbelas.

19. Komik favorit author apa?

Chanyeol: Bleach!  
A: Salah! Author udah nonton tamatannya jadi ga lagi (Lempar tepung ke muka Chanyeol)  
Kai: Hai, Miiko!  
A: Salah juga! (Lempar tepung ke muka Kai)  
Sehun: Tambah kinclong, hyung..  
Kai: Diem lu, Oh Sehun!  
D.O: Naruto!  
A: Betul. Ini cincin lo. Baiklah pertanyaan bonus…  
Baekhyun: Katanya cuman 6! Kok malah 7?  
A: Kan kata gue bonus. OK, pertanyaan keduapuluh.

20. Bunga kesukaan author apa?

Lay: Gampang! Mawar putih!  
A: Pinter lu! Ni cincin semua member. Gue ga butuh.  
Kris: Dasar jail.  
A: OK, para penonton.. Tak terhitung kalau sudah 2 jam kami menemani anda sekalian.  
Kai: Gue ga mau lagi ke variety show gini.  
A: Saya, Shin Hyeri sekaligus author pamit dulu… Bye bye…..

****

END

**Thanks for: Bubble KimChii, rinie hun, GyuniKai7, , OchaCha Min Mi, Banana Krissie, HyunKim, CrayonThat XX**


End file.
